Society
by Tayrollingonpenstones123
Summary: At 17 her world has fallen apart, she's on the run from a dark society and from the wedge he drove in her heart. A mysterious boy, a stone face man, when she takes their hands will she want to turn back? OCxGodric
1. Chapter 1

High Society, once you set one finely manicured toe incased in those Versace Heels-that money could have fed the homeless-you can't turn back. Once you're in you stay there trapped in the grips of sharp talons and claws, if you should choose to attempt to leave then… you die. You can run you can hide but you'll never get away, High Society will forever stay, and you won't change that. So decide wisely, make amends, and just know that I've warned you but if you're this far, you're already in….

I'm scared honestly I feel trapped even though I'm the one holding the gun to his head; I have to do this right? This will fix everything, right… no, it won't. I slowly lower the barrel of the shot gun away from his head, yes he'd wronged me but this wouldn't clean up the mess. I looked into his eyes scared and anxious it was too late anyway nothing would ever change this; my boyfriend who I thought was just the sweetest thing has sold me to vampires. He tied a price tag on me as if I was an object or some kind of pet and honestly I couldn't believe this shit. A foul smell wafted through my nostrils and I immediately recognized it as piss, I smirked, the fool had wet himself thinking that I could actually pull the godforsaken trigger. Tears slowly streamed down his face and his body shuddered as he started to sob. That just made me mad I was the one being sold to vampires and he is sitting there wetting his pants and crying like a baby, I'm sure as God is real that vampires could do a lot worse than a shotgun shell to the head.

"I'm sorry… Uh! Huuu! Hu! Hu! I'm sorry babe," he said as he crawled towards me.

"You're not sorry enough, I was a fool to think you cared for me, and I can feel it now all the 'I told you so's they were right, you are nothing but scum not even worthy of kiss the dirt I've step on, you're nothing but a greedy coward who doesn't know a good thing." I spat with venom, hate, and pain.

"Babe please…"

I ignored him and started to run out of the forest hoping to find my way back home. It was cold my chest was tight and the sleeping trees and shrubs were trying to take pieces out of my skin, it was as if they were conspiring against me. I laughed at my own weird analogy only making it harder to press on, my lungs felt as needs were caressing them and razor blades were trying to molest my throat. It hurt to press on, but who's to say it never did. The sun was nearly set and I didn't have much time and I didn't want to see my ex anytime soon. I pushed myself harder and made my legs move faster as the sky became increasingly dark, the leaves cracked, and twigs snapped with too much ease; I could feel the cold chills of autumn settle in. Like an eerie blank it wrapped its arms around me to give way to all my fears, will I survive?


	2. Chapter 2

I watched the perspiration in my breath highlight it's self in the cold temperature, this is why Ohio sucked, bi-polar weather and nothing to amount for except OSU; well when you live in the suburbs, boring and quiet, that's how it seemed. All I wanted was to have a nice guy, but that's all every other girl wanted before another nice boy came and cruelly sketched out another wound on her heart for her to carry, I swear if I survive I will either become a dominatrix, a lesbian, or a hermit. I sighed out a laugh, how I could joke in a time like this wasn't logical, but neither was this situation. My heart was thundering in my chest and I was still taking in air as if it was crack and I couldn't get enough. With extreme protest from my body I move my tired limbs, they were as floppy as noodles and as brittle as the dead tree branches that littered the ground. I can still move, I can make it, and at least I still had the-fuck!- the shotgun I must have dropped it, now what am I supposed to do? I felt panic shoot down me and fear shake me, but the only option when being weaponless and having a psychopathic ex is to put some distance between you.

I gave up on running and walked, feeling my way around trees, and taking measured steps. The longer I was out here the more my mind betrayed me, thoughts of what I appeared to have plagued me and salt water pricked my eyelids; I didn't want to cry but I couldn't stop the quiet sobs from wrecking my body. I hated this, tears are for the weak and unstable, I wasn't weak I was just hurt and a little unsettled, and this wasn't fair! He played a game with my heart just to make some quick money, had he done this before? Maybe I should have shot him, but then thoughts of the kisses that we shared flashed through my heart's viewpoint and I became filled with despair and disgust. How dare he? Just for money he would do this to me? Just for a quick buck and then he'd probably go get a girl who would give it up to him with out fuss or fight. I wish I would have pulled away when he held my hand, turned my head up to appear to be a snotty bitch when he looked my way, and I wish even more for my first kiss back. He knew and he took it, knowing beforehand about this set up and he... I fell to my knees, all I wanted to do was get out of this God forsaken forest, to leave and never look back. I just wanted to go home, to be safe, and to be warm. All I wanted was for no excitement no wishy-washy boys just for the people who loved me. An uncontrollable force rose from my gut taking a quick victory over my heaving chest, it bubbled in my throat until I screamed, and I screamed my anger and sorrow to the forest; even though I wanted to survive but this force didn't allow for me to hold the reigns.

I sat on my knees for a while, wallowing in the muck that was my life. I honestly wasn't paying attention the only thing I felt was numb and the only thing that brought me back from seeing nothing was that smell, the smell of dried piss. Clicking filled my ears and his words were processed slowly as I submitted, I wanted to escape but I didn't want to die, and he had the gun now. My legs were shaky and chills ran through my body teasingly, and the darkness that was the night caressed my fears, and the smell of piss mocked me. I honestly didn't think I had been down for that long, but not to help my own situation I was; I was down wallowing in my misery and I had dropped the gun while I was running, this hasn't been my best week.

"Alright now, you are going to listen to what I have to say, " he said trying to sound tough.

"Alright," I whispered, deathly quiet.

"I sold you to vampires because well I needed the money, and I saw you, I saw you with Alex behind the gym," he said with compete malice.

"But I didn't do anything with him, I don't even like Alex he's an asshole, Aaah!" I screamed as he hit me with the butt of the gun.

"I saw you, you heartless bitch, you didn't want to give none to me but you will wrap your legs around his waist!" he screamed in my face.

"But I didn't do whatever the fuck your talking about, why would I? What reason would I have to cheat? I thought you loved me," I said my voice choking on every word.

"I never loved you, I just wanted to prove to my friends that I could conquer a stuck up bitch like you," he said, it felt as if daggers laced with arsenic were stabbed through my chest I couldn't breath. "Now get moving, I have some customers I can't disappoint."

I lost all my resolve then, all my hope, and I rented my heart to the pain that was fucking me; everything hurt. It hurt to breath, it hurt to think, it hurt to move, it hurt to feel, it just hurt! Though I would like not to cry in front of him I can't stop the tears, this had to be hell. I kept my head down listening as leaves and twigs harshly crumbled with every step just like my life, this couldn't get any worse.

* * *

><p>I waited to see what kind of <em>charming<em> person I was being sold to, I was suprisingly bored but it was better than having a chance to experience anything else. My tears had dried up sometime during the long walk and my nose was stuffed like a turkey on thanksgiving, my head was pounding like my thundering heart. A headache was good, matter of fact it was amazing because I didn't have time to think. I stared at the moon lit sky, Iwish it could offer me some warmth in this frigid world, I need a hug and a lot of cuddling.

The traffic of the night was just as lively as an inanimate object, the lack of sounds just made it more eerie. the silence was unsettling but the sound of heavy foot fall on dried maple leaves was gut wrenching. Just from the sound of their feet they didn't sound pleasant, gentle, or nice; it was the sound of bigotry and malice and it was an awful sound. He melted from the shadows his eyes a piercing blue and his face shadowed by a cowboy hat, his hair was jet black and a trimmed beard covered his face; he was the evil version of chuck noris but I don't think he cared about karate. He grinned and I was scared of what that meant.

"I reckon this the praise I won, and how fun she will be to break," his grin got wider and I don't think I've seen an uglier smile; he handed my ex a breifcase, leather and old.

"It was nice doing buisness with you Stan tell me when you need a new one."

"Hopefully next time you'd wash your self before buisness," Stan said his face twisted in disgust.

"Your prize over there held my own shot gun to my head, I think you'll have fun with this one,"

"Oh, feisty, those ones always last longer," he said smiling his terrible grin. "Come on sweet cheeks, we need to go crisen my new toys."

I just wanted to throw up but more than that I wanted to run, but I didn't want to find out what this Stan character would do to me. He was a sadist that much I knew but what other mental problems did he have? He's a guy I just don't want to get to know.

**Thank you everyone for reading and the next chapter things are really going to get exciting.  
>R&amp;R<br>**


End file.
